


Babysitting

by sapphicsyd



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, chase brody - Fandom, jacksepticeye, septiceye egos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsyd/pseuds/sapphicsyd
Summary: A certain glitch demon gets called in to babysit Chase's kids for the night, but later brings in backup to help him.





	Babysitting

Chase was slightly panicking because a long time friend of his invited him for dinner tonight, and he had no babysitter to watch his kids. Henrik took his kids out to see Marvin's magic show, Jackieboy Man was busy off fighting crimes, and just about everyone else had their own plans to do. Well almost everyone...

There was one person that he didn't ask, but he knew it would be a long shot...

"Sup loser," Anti glitches in the room, sitting on the couch with his feet up against the table.

Speak of the devil...

"Not now, Anti..." Chase paced back and forth, biting his fingernails. Anti could sense the nervousness off his friend, so he decided to be serious.

"What's up, Brody?" The glitch demon questioned, taking a seat on the couch and kicking his feet up on the table.

Chase was still slightly panicking but he just decide to ask Anti if he can be the babysitter for tonight. Hey, if all goes wrong then he can give the glitchy demon another stern lecture. "I need you to babysit my kids tonight because a long time friend of mine invited me to dinner," The panicky young man spoke too quickly that the only thing Anti could make out of the sentence was babysit.

"HELL NO!" Anti exclaims, standing up from his seat and meeting Chase at eye level face-to-face. "I'm not babysitting your little shitheads!" He cries out, waving his knife around in front of Chase's face.

"Please?" Chase pleaded with those soft puppy-dog eyes that no one can say no to. After a few minutes, Anti finally caves in and grumbles a 'fine' while letting his head down in defeat.

It was a few minutes before Chase was getting ready to leave, and he was telling his kids to be on their best behavior and going over the directions sheet with Anti. In the middle of reading the instructions to Anti, the glitch started to get impatient and pushed Chase to the door.

"Okay, yes, I get it," Anti sighs. "You don't have to worry about anything cause your little shitheads- I mean kids will be safe with me and everything will be fine," Anti says while pushing Chase out the door and closing the door in his face. The glitchy turns around after shutting the door and sees the three kids all standing together, looking at him.

This is going to be a long night...

~

Several hours has passed, the night isn't even over yet, and Anti is about lose his control because he cannot handle these little monsters. They are wild and out of control, and won't behave... He likes to think because they are little shitheads but a part of him thinks they do not like Uncle Anti, but hey, he does not like them either. He was in such a panic frenzy mode that he had to call in some backup to help him relieve his stress.

He hears a knock at the door and he quickly runs straight to it, opening the door, revealing a 3D monochromatic suited demon, a pink mustached man, and an apathetic emotionless demon boy.

"What do you want, Anti?" The monochromatic demon huffs, stepping inside the bro average dude's house.

"Yeah, why did you call us and why did you sound like you were about to have a breakdown?" The pink mustached man asked, sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table.

Just as Anti was about to speak, the kids came running in, screaming and yelling, running in circles around the glitchy demon.

"Hey, look, Chase's kids are running in circles around Anti!" The same pink mustached man snickers because it's a funny sight to him, "FUCKING CIRCLES!!!" He mimics the glitchy demon and his hatred for rounded things.

Anti just sighs, "Now is not the time, Wilford! Can you guys help me with these little shitheads or what?"

"Yeah sure," Wilford gets up from the couch and picks up one of the kid, and throws them over her shoulders. "Let's go little Billy," Wilford says, carrying the little boy up the stairs to his bedroom.

"My name isn't Billy!" The little boy shouted, slapping the alien in her back to try to put him down.

Meanwhile, Blank picks up the other two kids and takes them to their bedrooms while they just shout in his ears and he is just not having it. Once it was peace and quiet in the living room, Anti sighs and sits on the couch, leaning his head back.

"Next time Chase asks me to babysit his little shitheads again, I'm saying no!" Anti exclaims, rubbing his eyes.

Dark takes a seat next to him on the couch, "And how exactly did you get roped into all of this?"

"He brought out his stupid adorable puppy eyes that he knows I can't say no to," The glitch huffed, folding his arms together.

"Sounds like you have a secret soft spot for the meme-loving, dabbing dude" Dark smirks, poking her finger into Anti's side causing him to giggle a little.

"I do no-not!!" Anti stutters, pouting like a small child which just makes Dark laugh and smirk because who would have thought the glitch having a soft spot for the bro average dude?

Blank and Peevils comes down the stairs, groaning because the kids wore them out up there.

"Are the little rascals in bed?" Dark asks, noticing how exhausted they both look.

"Yes," Blank utters, messing with his hair.

"Kids are a fucking nuisance," Wilford groans, rubbing her head. "Hey Blank, can you magically teleport some ibuprofen into my hand?" He asks, still rubbing his head which Blank snaps his fingers, making a bottle of ibuprofen appear into Wilford's hand.

"I swear you're better at magic than Marvin is," Anti impressively says by Blank's magical powers.

Just then, the door opens, revealing the bro average dude in a flannel and dark skinny jeans with his lucky snapback.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chase referring to Dark, Wilford, and Blank.

Wilford places the ibuprofen bottle in his back pocket and walks up to Chase, "Glitchy called us to help watch your nuisance kids, and I am going home now because your kids are annoying little monsters."

Wilford gracefully teleports out of the house to go back to his place, along with Blank, while Dark cracks his neck before teleporting back into the void. Anti gets up from the couch and slowly makes his way over to Chase.

"Next time you need a babysitter to watch your little shitheads and I'm your only option left," Anti pulls Chase by his shirt and glares directly at him, "Find someone else to babysit your kids," Anti lets go of Chase and walks out of the house, going back to his place in the void.


End file.
